Jason's Grievious Beating: Karma Turns Against Jose (Includes OCs)
by joseblanco360
Summary: A jealous boy in the DWMA loathed the romance between his friends,Natalia and Jason,since he loved Natalia. Jose, being tired of being the third wheel to the two, decided to take risks and fight him and more! (Cover of FanFic not owned by me) ((Also, I fixed the Fanfic and made it into a Soul Eater Fanfic, since the Rosario Vampire one didn't work as well. See if you like it! :D))


(If you want to RP and wall some angst, drama, fight, and romance RP in Chatzy, you can ask me. And this is a Chatzy wall, so it may not look like a fanfic to some people. But, if you want to RolePlay with me, PM me. I have a Soul Eater chat room that's empty, so we could write wall RP's if possible. :3)

I lay down on the cold, unforgiving cement ground outside of the DWMA in a dark and stormy afternoon. injured from a fight that happened when I beat up My crush's lover and my friend, Jason, who was depressed. I remember how it started and how it happened. This is how it started:  
>"J-jose? What are y-" Pow! I punch him right in the gut. He coughs and almost vomits out whatever he ate or may have ate. "H-hey..."<p>

I start to beat him up in pure envy... I punched him in the gut, kneed him in the forehead, elbowed him in the hip, and grabbed him when possible, staring down at the trembling emo boy. "J-jose... Wh-what are you doing?!" I throw him to a nearby metal locker and kick him right in the stomach with my right foot when he's stunned on the floor. He coughs up blood "Wh-wh-why are you doing this?" I drag him and throw him on the floor and kick at his body as well as stomp him. He then asked me in a soft voice: "J-jose... Wh-wh-why?" Just right before I start to kick and stomp at his miserable, worthless body. I suddenly hear a feminine shrieking voice: "JASON! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1!" It's Natalia. She saw what happened and it was right there... In front of her... Her face showed shock and remorse. I knew right now that I had screwed up. I hear her footsteps rushing towards me and saw her figure dash at me. What I remember most there was her eyes. Her cute, sweet wine red eyes that made me blush shyly.

She roughly pushes me out of her way. almost falling back on the floor as I maintained balance to myself. I started watching first. Then, other people surround my crush, my friend, and I. She comforted the blue-eyed boy with sweet, gentle whispers into his ear, holding onto his convulsing body softly. "Shhhh... It's okay, sweetie.~ It's okay... Th-the pain will be over soon, my love... It will be over soon..." She kissed his cheek while he heavily panted in pain. Tears streamed down his cheeks painfully. I even cringed slightly. She turned at me and my body turned pale as her eyes narrowed slightly. She gripped onto Jason and spoke softly at first "Why? Why would you do this?" A slight pause... Then, she gets up, holding Jason and her eyes turned dark red. "Wh-what's wrong with you, you monster?! Y-y-you were friends with each other... You liked to be with one another! L-look at what you've done, Jose!" She then shows his quivering body to me. "Look at what you've done!"

How could you hurt this poor boy?!" I tried speaking, but she stood her ground and got closer to me with her lover in her arms. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, JOSE?!" I kept quiet and frozen at her state. "Tell me!" She demanded me and seemed like her yell hurt her throat from anger and stress, her eyes welled up with tears as I stared into her eyes, frozen in shock, surprise, and worry about what might happen sooner. I flinched from the fact that she yelled "Why, Jose... Why?" She began to sob softly and cutely in front of everyone, myself included. I finally spoke to her "The reason why... I beat him to death is because he was your lover. I thought I was going to be your lover... That was supposed to be me! I was supposed to date you!" Yelled twice, shaking and panting a bit. She stared at me for a brief second.

I sigh. "I'm just jealous of him... I envy him..." I await for her response. Natalia's eyes suddenly turned redder and flames were reflected from her irises. She growled "That's why you beat up Jason?! Killing a man for impressing a girl?! I-is that it?!" She trembled softly. "Natalia, I didn't-" "You should be ashamed of yourself!" She pointed at me. Me. At the bad luck days, something extreme happens. This is one of them "Jason was a sweet boy..." She stroked his hair "And you took advantage of him! By beating him t-t-to a... T-to a..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she began to cry.  
>One group surrounded her and Jason, stroking her back and tell her that he will be okay and the other 3 took Jason to the clinic. "Soru... Take the boy to stein. A-and quick..." Soul nodded and hoisted him up "Easy does it! Come on!" A few students followed soul.<p>

On the other side, I felt an eerie presence nearby. I stood still and heard winds blowing behind me. It happens to me usually whenever I'm in trouble or something horrible might happen. I slowly turn around to see what is happening. My eyes almost widen at the site. The other group was turned at me and were giving me me a threatening glare with an angry spark in their eyes. Maka stepped up from behind and grabbed me into submission. Before I knew, she was on top of me, her legs pressing onto my knees roughly. I saw the scowl on her sweet face, shaking almost immediately. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I struggled to get out, but she proved otherwise. She gets one good punch at my eye, my glasses almost shattering "Why would you beat a poor, defenseless boy to death?" She grabbed my collar, feeling her pull me closer to her face. I stayed very still at the sight of her. Never have I seen her green eyes up close. Now, her eyes were light green with her irises showing "Baka..." She jabbed me at the face again "What did he do to you? He was just an innocent boy. His heart is pure and sweet. Apparently... You envy him for this..." She got closer to me. I start to sweat from stress. "And for beating him, I will avenge this boy, if it's the last thing I'll do..." She stared down at me. I thought about how much sweat I felt in my head sooner or later.

Kid walked besides Maka, his normal expression transformed into a disgusted grimace when he saw me. His first word spat poison at me and let his mouth drip venom from his mouth. "Disgusting... You didn't even have sympathy to him. You never even showed symmetry when entering... You crossed the line..." He then kicked my hip as hard as he could and I yelped slightly in pain. Maka stood me up. Kilik and Ox stared at me. One boy yells. "Let's beat this bastard!" It seemed that everyone agreed. The notion was carried.

The gang charged at me with a barrage of punches and kicks, beating me senseless and silly with their fist and their weapons. Ox's Ax swung at me and slashes at my right arm. I screamed in pain as I held my arm, but then Kilik performs a right hook at my head, as if I was a target practice dummy. I let go and try blocking. Kid swoops in and sweep kicks my two legs. I fell on the ground. Every DWMA student then surrounded me when I was at the floor. I whimpered as I saw the setting get darker and darker, as I get a beating that is as extreme as what I done to Jason. I stood up weakly and looked up. I look at  
>the blue haired kid kick me in the back. My body goes flying to a wall, not breaking through it, but got fractured immediately. I fall on the ground and began twitching and convulsing from the beating.<p>

After they felt content and 100% positive that I got what I deserved, they left me alone without a word. One student said "How do you like that, Jerk?" I'm covered with bruises, bumps, scars, wounds, gashes, a black eye or two, a cracked pair of glasses on the floor that broke after landing, and maybe even a few cricks in my neck, feeling absolutely weaker than usual. A blood pool formed under my body. Not as big as Jason's, though. Tears stream down my cheeks as I see that it's raining, trying to get up but failing to do so. 'C-come on... Get up...' I start to feel some shame, guilt, and defeat in myself. I watched a familiar figure walk towards me. She kneels down to me. Natalia... She looked at how injured I was. It was painful and serious, sure. But it didn't show as much suffering as Jason. She then slaps my injured cheek and punches my shoulder. I wince in pain, but it felt less painful compared to the beating. It was the injuries that caused it to be painful. She looked into my Dark brown eyes with her Wine Red ones. Her eyes watered and hot tears landed on my cheek and I blinked. "I hope you got what you deserve, y-you cold-hearted bastard!" She ran out, tears in her eyes before leaving me and going inside the Clinic where Jason is injured and he tries to rest with her on his side. "Jason?" She watched Tsubaki tend to Jason gently "Y-you'll be alright, Jason-Kun... J-just relax..." His eyes were closed and he had a sleeping gas mask over his mouth, the heart monitor measuring his now irregular and slow heartbeat. She covered her mouth at him and his heart monitor "J-jason..." Her eyes watered again. Maka went inside the clinic room "I-is he alright?" Tsubaki greeted maka "Konichiwa, Maka-chan. And he's seriously hurt, but can be able to recover... A-at least that's what Stein-Hakase t-told me..." Maka saw the girl cry and she hugged her "It's okay, Natalia... I feel the same pain for you..." "H-how could it be? They were friends..." Maka sighed "Some people are stupid enough to let their emotions control them..." She placed her hand on Natalia's shoulder. "Don't worry..." Natalia looked at her "B-but the beating..." Maka sighed and looked at the floor. "It was a hard decision... He was a good boy. A shy one also. He's just reckless... I would have fixed him little by little... But I don't think I could forgive him. Nor would he come near anyone after this..." Natalia looked at her "Oh... Will he still be alright?" She replied to the girl "Maybe..." Natalia pressed her head onto her flat chest "I-it's just too stressful for me... I j-just don't know how to handle this..." She wept softly. Maka slowly smiled sorrowfully as she stroked her back "It will be alright... He will feel better soon... I promise." Tsubaki looked at Maka's body language. Her hand pointing at door outside 'Let me have a moment with Natalia, Tsubaki. Stay outside for a while'. She nods and does so. Meanwhile, I stayed still on the as if I was a concrete statue, in which it fell and shattered to pieces. Then... More tears came down from my tear ducts, streaming down my cheeks. I was crying a river silently... Or rather a Waterfall, to be exact or approximate... I didn't hear Natalia's soft mumble about an apology before she left, So I didn't know whether she cared or not. I laid there and twitched once, looking at the ceiling as if it was a mesmerizing thing to stare at for now. That was the only thing my dark brown eyes watched. I couldn't even fix my messed up brown hair from the beating. Getting up was out of the question since it hurts like hell and many people would know the bastard who beat a depressed boy to death.

I twitch and convulse just once before blinking, coughing harshly and hardly. I let tears stream down my injured cheeks. It's over... My reputation is ruined... I am exiled... I am an outcast. A pariah, maybe. I lay on the ground and stayed on the ground, bleeding profusely from the... I don't see anyone else nor notice anyone near me as I close my eyes and starts to feel defeat, shame, guilt, and embarrassment inside me, including sadness... Why did this happen to me? Who would come for me now? Who would care about me anyway? I just sinned and beat up my friend Jason... Just so that I can impress and be her boyfriend... But it backfired at me... I'll be forever lonely now... I was so stupid for doing that... So fucking stupid... I sniffle a bit to myself, coughing up blood.. I'm forever alone... I'll be forever alone all the time every day... Not even Shinigami-sama could forgive me for actions like this... I would question Karma, but I fear that he/she would shun me for beating a poor boy and take care of the boy, leaving me to suffer. I'm not sure who would find me and who should I trust today, but I bet that it's someone who supports Natalia and Jason. Those people would beat me to a pulp, even though I'm already beaten well enough. But if I stayed there, Sid will force me to get up and hit me. Either way, I'll be in trouble, so I might as well stare at the ceiling for the rest of the school day. That's what I get to do for fun, anyway...

(So, what does anyone think of the Chatzy wall/Fanfiction? You could make a comic out of it, a cartoon, a drawing summarizing it, or even a Fanfic about it. You just gotta ask me though. I'll try to read your comments and PMs. I hope. Q U Q *Loves to RP angst, drama, romance, and fight RPs in Chatzy. Especially the walls and fences* Let me know! Tell me in the reviews! Critique me! Tell me in the comments below! Fill it with comments and reviews even! And remember: If you want to RP with me, be sure to PM me and I'll give you a link to a Chatzy room I made for you. We'll both be admins and wear hats if you'd like to. :D)


End file.
